


A Lesson in Discretion

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack gets a lesson in being just a little more discreet
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 38





	A Lesson in Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/115625.html) on 5 July 2008
> 
> Beta'd by [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/)

Jack's on his way back from the opulent bathroom of the Biqal restaurant when he gets accosted by the Doctor. With a firm hand on his jacket sleeve, the Doctor diverts him from his trajectory towards the table where they're dining with Rose and a Biqalan couple Jack knows from way back when, and onto a different path. He leads Jack up a couple of steps and away into the shadows nearby with a slightly scary grin. The restaurant is high on a roof under the night sky, all different levels and little cubby holes, each table in its own carpeted alcove, higher or lower than the next and separated from each other by dividing walls of varying heights, topped with beautiful vases and rare artefacts to stimulate conversation.

Despite the apparent privacy though, sound still carries over and around the walls so that there's a constant low buzz of conversation in the background, adding to the warm, welcoming atmosphere of the restaurant.

Rose's laughter rings through the warm night air towards them as the Doctor pulls Jack around the corner into the empty alcove next to their table. Jack doesn't demur; Rose is perfectly safe, and won't miss them for a while, judging by the story Jack can hear Phosaywor recounting. It's not as funny as his own though – that had the whole party streaming with tears, they were laughing so hard – even if it did get him a Look from the Doctor when he went into rather a lot of detail about the TARDIS.

The next moment, all thoughts of Rose and the Biqalans fly out of his mind as the Doctor backs him against a shoulder-height portion of the wall, strong hands cupping his face and bright, bright eyes smiling into his own as the Doctor leans in to kiss him. Jack's hands come up to the Doctor's shoulder-blades as he chokes back a moan and meets the Doctor's kiss. His lips and teeth are teased apart by the Doctor's tongue and he opens up, letting the Doctor take his mouth, his tongue, his breath, his everything. He's never been as open with anyone as he is with the Doctor, but it's what the Doctor demands and, more, it's what Jack _wants_ to give. It's been a long, long time since he's trusted anyone, but he trusts the Doctor.

By the time the Doctor releases his mouth, Jack's well on his way to melting into a pile of goo. He breathes shallowly, lips parted, as the Doctor's mouth slides along his jaw until he can whisper in Jack's ear, "Not. A. Sound."

And the Doctor's hand comes down to cover Jack's cock, squeezing gently through his jeans. Jack's head tips back, narrowly avoiding knocking a valuable 3rd century Floxpitan vase off the top of the wall, mouth opening on a silent gasp. He was half-hard already; now, suddenly, he's _aching_ , his cock straining to leap through his jeans into the Doctor's hand.

Jack doesn't ask what the Doctor thinks he's doing. It's very clear what he's doing – physically – and he's sure that whatever else is going on here will be made clear to him when the time's right. He does his best to relax against the wall and manages to only hiss very quietly when the Doctor unzips his jeans. Then his cock is enclosed by a cool hand, and Jack bites his lip, hands dropping to his sides, palms against the rough brick, fingers splayed. The Doctor grins and generously swallows the noises Jack's trying so hard not to make by kissing him again, long and deep and hot, as his fingers work Jack's erection, stripping it expertly, until Jack melts again, flushed and tingling and impossibly aroused.

"Good boy," the Doctor murmurs against his lips, almost getting drowned out by another gale of laughter from Rose, and Jack can't help grinning, can't help pushing at the Doctor.

"Rose isn't being quiet," he says softly, half-daring the Doctor, "and you're not telling _her_ off for talking."

"Well, Rose isn't sitting there telling Phosaywor all about my rather unique, and therefore valuable, TARDIS."

Jack frowns at him, puzzled, and trying to think past the hand still squeezing his cock.

The Doctor's mouth travels across his jaw to his ear again, the low voice in his ear really not helping him control his arousal. "I've met them before, Jack. They're bounty-hunters. They specialise in collecting extremely rare artefacts from extinct civilisations. That's why they're here. And it's why telling them I'm a Time Lord, telling them I have the last TARDIS in existence, really, really isn't a good idea."

Jack automatically tries to twist away, worry shooting through him. "Rose? We've left Rose with them!"

"Shhh." The Doctor holds him in place with a warning squeeze to his cock and solid weight against his hip. "She'll be okay. Rose is lovely but she's not a collectible, not bounty. They won't be after her. Besides, we can hear her fine from here."

They certainly can. She's telling a story herself now, of one of their many close shaves.

Jack does his best to breathe. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I didn't think."

"Oh, I think we're okay." The Doctor's voice is gentle and amused, his chuckle dark and warm. "I just wanted to make a point."

"You've made it!" Jack gasps, hips tilting as the Doctor starts to pump his erection in earnest, adding a little twist at the end of each stroke that's nearly killing him.

"Have I?"

Jack opens his eyes as the Doctor shifts away from him.

"I think I can make it a little more firmly," the Doctor murmurs, holding Jack's gaze as he sinks slowly to his knees.

Jack's head thumps back as the Doctor's lips close round the head of his cock. His mouth opens to moan, and he _just_ remembers in time, biting off the sound in its infancy. The Doctor chuckles seductively, the sound vibrating along Jack's cock, and Jack's fingers curl, nails scraping against the bare bricks.

He stares up at the sky and starts trying to name constellations to distract himself as his erection is swallowed down a cool, tight throat.

 _One sound, Jack, and I stop_.

Jack startles at the sound of the Doctor speaking so clearly, especially with a mouthful of cock, and it's a moment before he realises he only heard the voice in his mind. He looks down quickly, to see the Doctor looking up at him, eyes twinkling, mouth stretched around Jack's cock but talking anyway.

Jack relaxes, immeasurably grateful to the Doctor for giving him a way to communicate without sound. _Thank you_ , he sends back, and gets a slightly smug look in reply before the Doctor starts to work Jack's cock harder, eyes drifting closed. Jack lets his own close too, and tries to just enjoy the sensations, the rising pleasure, as the Doctor skilfully brings him closer and closer to his release.

As he gets nearer, though, he starts to tense. It's not the possibility of the Doctor not letting him come that scares him. It's the orgasm itself. Jack's _loud_ when he comes, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to be quiet. And he doesn't want to disappoint the Doctor.

He's not going to be able to hold off much longer, though. He can feel a warning tingle at the base of his spine and in his balls, heralding his climax. His hands fly to the Doctor's shoulders, fingers digging in as he starts to babble in his head: _God, Doctor, so good, Doctor, don't stop, please don't stop, oh god Doctor, so close, please!_

As his climax starts to push through him, he can't help it. His mouth opens, automatically drawing breath to cry out and he flinches mentally even as his body continues the action.

And then there's cold air on his cock again and a mouth – warmed by his own body – on his mouth, swallowing his cry in a deep, deep kiss as a hand replaces the mouth on his cock, wringing out the last of his orgasm.

 _Thank you_ , he sends out again, when he's finally stopped shuddering, his voice – even inside his head – sounding rather embarrassingly full of adoration, as the Doctor slowly breaks the kiss and pulls back.

 _We're a team_ , the Doctor replies, looking down, and Jack winces, overly sensitive, as the Doctor cleans them both up gently with a hanky and zips Jack up again. Then he leans in against Jack again, strong, compact body fitted against his own, and murmurs in Jack's ear, "See, Captain? Not that hard keeping quiet when it really matters, eh? 'Specially with a bit of help from your friends."

"Doc-tor! Ja-ack!" Rose's voice floats over to them, singsonging teasingly. "We know what you're doing!"

Jack startles, then chuckles quietly as the Doctor's eyes meet his own with a faint question. "My lips are sealed," he promises with a bright grin, finally coming away from the wall.

The Doctor's hand clasps his shoulder briefly. "Good to hear," he says cheerfully, and they walk together back to Rose.


End file.
